Just A Girl
by pickledxwriter
Summary: Craig and Manny have become an 'item', but what happens when the new kid, Michael, get's in the way? COMPLETED
1. Second Chances

    I pulled open the doors to school and slowly walked to my locker ignoring the cheers and whistles from some boys. I twisted the dial to me locker steadily, when I heard the light tapping of footsteps near my locker. I turned around and saw Craig. My mouth uncontrollably watered. _I'm such a dork._

  "Hi Manny." Craig said. "Hi Craig" I replied idiotically. He stared at me with those dreamy eyes of his. I leaned closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulder. _What the? _

  I giggled stupidly. _I'm making such a fool of myself._ He pulled me closer to him. I had to look up at him because I was too short. His lips brushed against mine.  I kissed back. No one could kiss like Craig. He was so passionate about it. He stuck his tongue on my mouth. I almost gagged; I wasn't used to that kind of stuff. Sully would always spank my butt or do something dumb to me. 

  Ms. Kwan approached us and practically tore us apart. It was kind of funny. I almost laughed. "Class!" she said. I rolled my eyes and walked to Mr. Simpson's classroom. I took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Just then, this brown haired kid walked into the classroom. "Class, we have a new student his name is Michael." He said showing Michael to a seat diagonal from mine. I raised my brow.  He was kind of cute looking. His brownish hair actually makes him look good. I then thought of Craig. _Are we together or something?_ That was the question I couldn't answer. I knew he liked me, but I wasn't sure whether I felt the same way about him.  

  The bell rang. I walked to the lunchroom and sat down at a table. I glanced over at the new boy. He had big muscles.  Defiantly a good thing.  My thoughts were interrupted by Craig. I looked at his beautiful eyes and almost fainted. He was SO attractive. He leaned closer to me; it never got old. He gently kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven. I then felt a pair of eyes on me. I peeked out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to break the kiss. I noticed the new kid staring at me. I almost blushed. He whispered something to the guy next to him. I wondered what he said. 

   Craig put his hand around my waist. It felt like he was going to pull me to the ground! I simply broke the kiss. I think he got the message.  "I can't be late for class sweetie." He said walking away.  I wrinkled my nose. _Sweetie?!?_ What is he, my mother? Well, I couldn't sit alone so I took a seat at Michael's table and smiled sweetly. He nodded approvingly. He probably thought I was player or something; one minute I'm making out with Craig the next, I'm sitting at another kid's table smiling at him like I have a crush on him or something. Not that I did. He was cute and all, but I had Craig. Heck, I barely knew Michael.

    The bell rang again and I walked to my next class. The continuing day went by pretty quick. After the last bell rang, I walked to my locker. I was greeted by a crowd of witty boys. Michael wasn't there. I almost felt disappointed, which was weird quite frankly. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the school. 

   Craig caught up with me. "Meet me in my garage an hour later. Okay?" he asked. "Sure." I replied walking off. I walked to The Dot Grill.  I took a seat. I noticed Michael.  I decided to sit as his table. I wanted to get to know him. "Hello." I said sitting down next to him. "Hi." He replied. "So, how was your first day?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Not bad." He replied. "Well, I'm Manny." I said smiling. "I've seen you around school. You totally blew me away the first time I saw you. I laughed. "Thanks." I said looking at the floor. I looked at the time. "I gotta go." I said leaving. I headed to Craig's garage. 

  When I got there, he smiled motioning for me to hop on the couch. I grinned, kissing him while sitting on top of him. Not too comfortable. He laid down and pulled me on top of him.  I graciously moaned. He lifted up my shirt. I twitched a little. It was weird.  He was grinning. I almost rolled my eyes, but I stopped myself. I lifted up his shirt as well. I began to fell uncomfortable. I got up from the couch and put my shirt on. He gave me a puzzled look. "I promised I would meet Emma at the mall." I lied.  Okay he said kissing me one last time. I put on my clothes and headed home. I noticed Michael. Man, he was everywhere!

  "Hi, again." I called out to him.  "Hey" he replied. "Wanna hang out? I have been seeing you lately so I mine as well get to know you. " he asked. "Sure!" I said.  "Cool, meet me at the Dot Grill tomorrow. " he said "Okay." I replied. 

   That guy is pretty friendly. Maybe a little TOO friendly. I paused.  What was I thinking? I'm not some kind of detective. 

     (A/N: Read and review. Something intense is prepared next chapter.)


	2. Caught in the Act

  (My story is low on reviews. So please read and review!)

  It was the Saturday that I was going to meet up with Michael. I was frantically searching my closet for something to wear. 

  Miniskirt? Hmm… sounds good. A halter-top wouldn't look that bad either. I put on my clothes and walked to the dot. There was one thing that could possibly spoil my day… Craig. He would probably get the wrong idea if he saw me talking to Michael. That didn't seem to be an issue at the moment, so I simply walked into The Dot Grill and spotted Michael at a cornered table. 

  "I'm here." I said grinning. He scanned my outfit. He raised his eyebrows. I blushed and sat down. "So, play any sports?" I asked. He inched closer to me. "Yeah, all kinds." He replied. "Neat, I'm on the cheerleading squad, so I guess I'll be rooting for you." I said.

   I scooted over toward him. It was weird; he was some kind of girl magnet. He kind of drew me in. I flipped my hair. What is your favorite sport?" I asked.  "Basketball." He said. Wow, impressive, I loved cheering for basketball players. I gazed into his hazel eyes. I had to admit, they were nothing compared to Craig's. 

  The next thing I knew, our lips were locked. I didn't pull away. His kisses were different; they made you forget about what you were doing. They made you feel unfamiliar to your surroundings. 

  I heard someone walk in. "Manny?" said a voice. I turned around to see Craig. Michael didn't say a word. Craig walked out of the store. I chased after him. "Craig, come on!" I pleaded. I wasn't sure if I could get myself out of this mess I created. He turned around. Jealousy was written across his face. "I thought you were…" he said, gulping. "Craig, it was an accident! It's not like you own me or anything!" I shouted. "So what am I, your doll? You can throw me around when ever you want eh!" he replied. I almost slapped him! He was saying the exact words I had said to him and what he did wasn't even an accident! "Well, welcome to the club!" I said stomping my left foot and walking somewhere. 

  I didn't know where to go. So, I walked to the park. I weakly swung on the rusty swings in which I played on while I was little. "Don't mean to interrupt." Said a voice from behind. I turned to face Michael. I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose I got you into trouble eh?" he said. I grinned. He walked over at me. "It was my fault." He replied. I looked him in the eye. "No it wasn't." I said. I gingerly kissed him. He put his arms around me. I paused, then looked up at him. "It was no fault of yours."

   I spent the rest of my weekend in my room. I read books, magazines, anything to get my mind off of what happened. I began to grow tired so I ended up going to bed early. The next day, I heard the dreaded noise of my alarm clock. I shut it off and got dressed. Usually, I was cheerful on Mondays, but not today. 

    I arrived at the school. I made the best of the cheers and whistles as I got my books and headed to class. I passed the girl's bathroom, then the boys. Craig walked out of the boy's bathroom. I stood there. I was frozen. 

   He looked straight at me causing me to almost topple over. I had to break the eye connection so I dropped my math book. I bent down to pick it up, accompanied by Craig. I picked my book up and walked to class. I could barely concentrate on my work. All that was on my mind was Craig. I _had_ kissed Michael. I now wasn't sure if I had meant to or not. The bell rang and almost made me jump out of my chair. I went to my next class. That went by fast as well. Before I knew it, the lunch bell rang and I grabbed my packed lunch and headed to the cafeteria. 

    I took a seat at a table in the corner. I didn't eat anything. My eyes grew wide as I watched Craig sit down at Spinner's table. I breathed heavily. If it was going to go down like this, I wasn't going to go down alone. So I walked over to Michael and sat down with him. I caught Craig's eye. I knew he was jealous. I almost laughed, but I decided that it wouldn't be too polite. Craig couldn't take his eyes off of me. It was getting annoying. I walked off to my next class even though the bell hadn't rung. 

    Turned out that Craig followed me. "Manny, I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry for what? It was all my fault, right?" I replied sarcastically. "No, I shouldn't have attacked you like that." He said. I was speechless. "I can't be without you." He said calmly grabbing my hand. He was getting romantic; in Mr. Simpson's classroom. We locked lips. I didn't realize how much I missed him. We started making out. We were sprawled up in a computer chair kissing. It was the weirdest thing. I ran my fingers threw his hair. He pulled me down to the floor. I didn't pull away. I heard the doorknob turn, yet I didn't move. 

   "Eh hem." Said the voice of Mr. Simpson. Craig and I hoped up from the ground. Emma had a disgusted look on her face. "I'll get going." Said Craig walking out the door. I took a seat as everyone had their eyes glued onto me.  "Your going to teach us right?" I asked Mr. Simpson. He nodded. 

    (A/N: This chapter was okay. I will be adding another soon.)


	3. The School Showdown

     The next day, I didn't feel all that good. I didn't whom I loved. Craig, or Michael. I was confused. Craig called.

       "Hey, Manny." He said.

       "Oh, hi." I replied calmly.

       "So… busy?" he asked. 

        "Nope." I said.

        "Cool, do you want to come over to my house?" he asked pleasingly. 

        "Sure, why not. I will be right over." I couldn't resist.

           When I got there, he let me right in. He pecked me on the cheek. He popped in some movie. We sat on the couch. He put his arms around me while we watched the movie. Our lips ended up hitting each other's. He pulled me down on top of him. I broke the kiss. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine. Before I knew it, I was it was the next day, and I was getting ready for school. 

     When I arrived at Degrassi, Craig was at my locker. He kissed me. I noticed Michael staring bug-eyed at me. I didn't want him to interfere. Craig wrapped his arms around me. The bell rang and I went to my next class. 

     Finally, lunch came around. Craig was obviously late. I sat at Michael's table again. He moved to a different table. I followed him. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. He didn't say a word. I walked away as Craig entered the room. It was obvious that Michael was jealous. So he was ignoring me. Fine then, let the games begin. I grabbed Craig and pulled him toward me. I kissed him passionately. I stuck my tongue in and out of his mouth playfully as I felt Michael's eyes on me. 

  I pulled him to the ground. Spinner started slamming the table counting the seconds. We were interrupted by the bell. Gym finally came. I checked the dry erase board for today's activity.  We were doing dodge ball. Michael was on the opposing team. When the coach blew the whistle, the balls flew. BAM. Michael hit me with the ball. I rolled my eyes. This was war. 

   When the day ended, Craig and I made-out on the bench by the school doors. Once again, Michael was there watching. When Craig had to leave, I approached Michael. 

    "What is wrong with you?" I asked. He frowned and replied, "Look Manny, one day I think we were together and the next, your making-out with some boy." "That boy happens to be my boyfriend." I replied not thinking about his feelings that I was just now hurting. He walked away. I chased after him. "Wait!" I called back! He turned around. "You can't date two people Manny!" he shouted back.  "Who said I wanted to?" I bellowed. "So I mean nothing to you?" he said. "Michael, can we just be friends?" I asked calming down. He breathed heavily. 

    "No, we can't just be friends." I groaned. "Why not!?!" I demanded. "I don't want to." He said angrily. I stomped my foot. "If your going to be like that, then just forget about us!" and with that, I walked home with an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. 

    Today was horrible. It was war all day. Like some kind of show-down, a school show-down. 

     (A/N: Short chapter, I have to admit. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update tomorrow also.)


	4. Gotta Choose

  The next day was even more horrible. I saw Michael, but he wasn't alone. He was there kissing a girl I wasn't familiar too. The girl had frizzy, puffy blonde hair. Michael looked over at me, his eyes looked cold. I wanted him back. I was confused. I loved Craig, but there I was wanting Michael. I wanted them both. I wanted what I couldn't have. A pang of guilt arrived in my stomach. I was acting like the former Craig, the cheater. I broke the stare and walked over to Craig. 

  I jumped on to him wrapping both my legs and arms around him. I stuck my tongue in his mouth playfully twisting it. He kissed back, even stronger. We sunk down to the floor. I had never experienced it before. Craig's make-outs were genuine. I couldn't get enough of them. I forced out the words, "Craig, I'll meet you in the garage." 

  With that, I went to class enjoying the rest of the day. When the time came, I went to Craig's garage. We sat on the couch and exchanged brief kisses. They were dreamy. 

  At that moment, an image of Michael flashed in my head. I sat up, breaking the kiss. I then realized it; I loved Michael, not Craig. Craig leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away. "Craig, I… well… I think we should break up. He sat there with a stunned look on his face. Before he could say another word, I walked out of the garage. I went over to the Dot. I knew Michael would be there. 

  He was. Except he was with that frizzy blonde hair girl. I approached him wearily. "Michael, can I talk to you?" I paused, "In private?" He got up and we went to front of the store. "Michael, I found out that I want to be with you, and not Craig." I leaned closer to him. We locked lips. Well, I happened to be having a blonde moment at the time. I forgot that the walls to the Dot were clear. So there was Michael's girlfriend staring at us kiss with huge eyes.

  She marched out the door and yelled, "So you used me? HUH?" she left. Michael gave a puzzled look and went back to the Dot. I followed him curiously. 

  We went into a booth. "So, I guess I ruined it for you." I said looking down. "No you didn't." he said leaning in closer to me. We kissed passionately. 

  Craig walked in and sat at a table nearby watching my every move. I kissed Michael harder pulled him closer to me by the shirt. We wrapped our arms around each other. Craig was fuming. He got up and marched to our table. 

  "Manny!" he was breathing heavily. Michael and I got up and left Craig there stuttering. 

   The next day at my locker, Michael greeted me with a kiss. I held it until the bell rang. The day went by slowly, and when it ended I ran out the door. I went to the park. I found a spot under a tree and sat down to enjoy the sun. Craig had followed me. He sat down next to me. "Manny, how can you just declare it over?" he asked. I answered simply, "We weren't meant for each other." He slowly pulled me to the ground and kissed me. I couldn't stand it I loved his kisses. I did love Craig. I kissed back strongly. I missed him so much. He stopped. "Are you sure about what you just said?" he asked. "No." I said pulling him on top of me. We kissed only to be stopped by a voice that said, "Manny you _were_ tricking me!" he said. I jumped up. Craig did the same. "No, it's hard to explain." I said truthfully. 

  I really was hard to explain. I liked them both, a lot. Craig looked at me. "Manny, you can't love two people." He said quietly. I bit my lower lip. 

  Michael spoke again, "Manny, you're going to have to choose. Craig or me! That's what it has come down to!" he said walking away. Craig nodded and walked away as well. 

  I was stunned. I stood there. He was right, I had to make a choice.

  (A/N: I don't really have anything to say except I shall update SOON!)


	5. The Conflict

 I was lying down in my bed thinking about my choices. When they told me choose they said it so simply! Easier said then done. 

  The guys told me that I would have to choose either one of them by the end of the day. I got dressed silently thinking in my head whether to choose Michael or Craig.

  Craig; he was very adorable and loveable, not to mention dreamy! 

  The there was Michael. Athletic. Adorable as well. Big muscles and fun to be with. I found it very hard. 

  I conflicted it in my head on the way to school. When I arrived at Degrassi, I was greeted by both guys. Craig handed me a necklace. He put it around my neck. Michael kissed me on the cheek and gave me a sweet hug. 

  They were both constantly around me. Hanging on my every move. When the day ended, I knew what I had to do. 

  We all walked to the Dot silently. My heart was thundering, but I had no choice. I talked to Michael in private. 

  "This was a hard decision, but can we just be friends?" I asked pecking him on the cheek. He nodded sincerely. Next was Craig, he was going to be hard to talk to.

  He held my hands. "Craig, as hard as it is, I can't go out with you. If your going to make me choose between the both of you, I choose C: none of the above." I said while my heart went wild. I took off the necklace and replaced my hand with it. He grasped it tightly and walked away sadly along with Michael. 

  I sat at a table not wanting to say anything. This was my choice. I had chosen none of the above. As hard as it was, it was the right choice. If I had to choose anybody, then I shouldn't choose anybody at all, because you shouldn't make someone choose, right?

 Yes, that sounded reasonable, yet my heart obviously didn't agree because it was thumping out of control. I put my head in my hands. Why had they brought me to the point where I couldn't go on? I breathed heavily. 

  I had done the unthinkable. They had brought me to the point where I couldn't be with any of them. I felt horrible. I had figured out whom I really loved though. I had known whom I loved all along. It was Craig, defiantly. Michael was too much. Or was he. I pounded my fist on to the table. I was already confusing my self! Love was a hard thing and it has become even harder when you were stuck between two boys. I heard footsteps. It was Craig. My heart started picking up it's pace. I couldn't breathe! 

  I caught my breath and looked at him sincerely in the eye. "Manny, I love you too much to let you go." He grabbed my hand. His eyes melted me like butter. Yes, I was crushing, hard. I wanted him so much, but my heart had been ripped. "Craig, I can't let you back in." I said firmly walking away.

  (A/N: :P Cliffhanger.)


	6. Something New

 I arrived at school the next day and sadly slumped to my locker. My love life was a disaster. When I got to my locker, I scanned the area for Craig. He wasn't near. I did notice Sully. He was looking straight at me. He approached me. 

  "Manuela, I want you back. Please be mine." He said kneeling down. I noticed Craig rounding the corner. I looked straight at him and replied, "It would be a pleasure."

  When lunch came, I sat with Sully and his friends. I was fun to hang with someone other then one person. I hadn't realized how much I missed it, but then again, I longed for Craig. Just looking at him made me want him even more. So I began to avoid him, but of course, he eventually caught up with me after school.

  "Hey Manny!" he said smiling at me.

  "Hello." I replied.

  "Want to meet me at the garage?" he paused. "As friends?"

  "Okay. I'll come in a couple minutes." I replied.

  When I arrived, Craig greeted me by the usual pat on to the couch. 

  We just sat there silently for a while until Craig finally spoke up. "I heard you are back with Sully." He said. 

  "Yeah, I am. Figured I would give it another shot." I said, my heart thumping. 

  He scooted closer to me. I started to breathe harder. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing just tired." I declared looking at my shoes. 

   I shivered. He hugged me. "Let me warm you up." He said. He leaned closer to me. Our lips locked. I got on top of him and took out my hair tie. He took off his shirt and inched my low jeans off. I playfully unzipped his zipper. I paused and got up, grabbing my clothes. "Craig, as I said, I am with Sully. I can't do this." I ran out of the garage. 

  The next day I went to Sully's locker and kissed him playfully. He leaned closer to me. It was obvious that he was trying to show off to his friends. I didn't mind. I wanted someone to love me. 

  Not Craig. He had broken my heart too much to bear. I wasn't going to fall for him again. Finally, I felt over him. Or, at least I think. I didn't feel right with Sully. Maybe this was a state of getting over Craig. 

 (Eh… short chapter. I am updating every chance I get.) 


	7. Never Gonna Work

( :P I know your all p/o about the whole MannySully thing, but it gets better. Besides, you really think I would end a story with Manny dating Sully?)

 The next day, I woke up and went to school after getting dressed. When I opened the school door. I saw Sully waiting for me. I couldn't remember why I would've dumped him. "This is my girlfriend, Manny." He said pointing to me. Now I remember! He was treating me like a toy to show-off… AGAIN! "Sully, can I talk to you, in private?" I said narrowing my eyes. 

  "I don't appreciate you treating me like you did previously." I said crossing my arms. "Come on!" he said. He thought I was joking. "Forget it!" I replied stamping my foot and turning to walk away. "Does this mean were over?" he asked scratching his head. "YES!" I screeched in return heading to class. 

  When lunch came around, I sat at Paige's table. "You seem down in the trashcan." Commented Spinner. Paige gave him a blank stare as if to say, 'Please make sense the next time you say something.' I grinned in agreement. "I'm fine, single, but fine." I replied. "So you dumped Sully?" Hazel asked. "Yeah." I said. "Are you getting back with Craig then?" Paige asked glancing at Ashley. "I'm not planning on it." I declared. 

  I noticed Spinner's lunch box. It was made of wood! It was the most unrealistic thing I had ever seen. I blinked to see if it was real. It was. "What's with the lunch box?" I questioned. He shrugged as Emma approached him.  Her eyes widened as she gazed at the lunchbox.

  "Do you know how much that is endangering the rainforest?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes whilst Spinner shrugged. "I can't believe you." She said glaring at him. Spinner made a wild bird noise. Emma stomped both feet and walked off as Spinner continued with the bird noises. 

  He smirked menacingly. "Not bad eh?" he asked. Paige rolled her eyes and put one arm around him. "I'm also good with the ladies." He continued nodding his head.  I walked away. I saw Craig in the hall. "Hi." He said. "Hi." I replied. "Manny, do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked. "No, I don't." I grumbled.

 "As friends?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. As if. "That's what you claimed last time." I replied calmly. He stroked my hair gingerly. "Come on." He continued. 

  I shook my head. "Craig, you going to have to live with my decision." I replied simply. He looked down at the ground. I had enough so I walked steadily back to the lunchroom. I didn't see Craig until electives, the only class we had together given that we were in different grades. I walked into the art room. I sat at the far end of the room hoping to avoid him. Luckily, boys surrounded me making it impossible to sit by me.

  He peeked through the heads of the crowd for my face and when he saw it, he gave me a pleading look, but I just turned my head. So that's how it went the whole day, Craig trying to look at me, while I ignored him. 

  The end of the day didn't end as if was supposed to. Craig met up with me. "Manny, can't we just give it a chance?" I put up my hand to silence him. Silent tears rolled down my face. "Craig, you deserve better." I declared. My mascara got all smudgy. I kissed Craig on the cheek slowly. "Goodbye." I said walking away leaving him there to cope. I was lost in thought, not realizing that last moment with Craig might be the last moment he ever loves me.

THE END!

 There will be a sequel shortly titled: Getting Over the link above for the sequel.


End file.
